


What A Feeling

by xiacvens



Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jujutsu Kaisen Manga Spoilers, Violence, i love you inumaki toge, inumaki is so pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiacvens/pseuds/xiacvens
Summary: Akari Gojou transfers to Tokyo Metropolitan Curse Technical College after finally convincing her father to let her harness her cursed techniques, that she also inherited. That was when Inumaki Toge, falls in love with her, the second he laid his eyes on her.[ This contains slight mentions of the manga, if you don't want spoilers don't read.]
Relationships: Inumaki Toge/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What A Feeling

"Satoruuuu..." The girl had dragged the name across her tongue with a bored expression sitting on her face.

"Yes Akari? What do you want?" The male asked, looking at the back of the car waiting for the girl to reply. "When will we reach the school?"

The male could only sigh, massaging his temples. "We'll get there in a bit, darling, just a bit more."

"Ew, not the darling again." Akari had cringed at the pet name her adoptive father gave her. Gojou could only laugh at her funny reaction to it. "Would you rather be called darling or cupcake, hm?"

Akari could only groan as the blindfolded male cheered in glee. Rolling her eyes, she could only look out of the window in anticipation to finally talk to other people that wasn't dad. It was going to be a new experience for her to finally meet and talk to people her age and be out of the house for once in her life. She understood why she was kept hidden all these years and she knew well that it was for her own good but she never stopped thinking of the thought of how it'd feel like to meet and talk to people. 

-

"Akari darling~ We're here, get up." She could hear her father's annoying voice attempt to use a cutesy tone, failing miserably. "Oh my god, shut up Satoru, that isn't even in the closest, cute." She bluntly noted, rolling her eyes, getting her bags and getting out of the car. She grabbed her luggage and 2 boxes and started walking while Gojou had held 2 more boxes. She had 3 more boxes left behind there so she had to go back for another round, slowly going back into reality, she saw a guy with off-white hair and violet eyes, looking at her, his mouth covered by the collar on his shirt. 

"Oh, Inumaki! Nice to see you here, is it alright if you help my daughter? She left 3 boxes back at the car near the gate, if that's alright." Gojou cheered, grinning at the male that was looking at her. His eyes left her and looked at Gojou, nodding.

"Salmon." He spoke softly, making Akari tilt her head in confusion. He glanced at her once more but his cheeks were tainted a slight pink before he jogged past the female, heading to the car.

"Satoru, who was that?" She asked, looking at the male. His grin widened even more. "That my dear, was Inumaki Toge, he's the same age and year as you and he's also a cursed speech user. You both will surely get along together, very well."

"He's a cursed speech user like me? And also, why did he say salmon?" Gojou chuckled, stopping in front of a door, opening it and going inside, Akari following after. "It seems you've taken an interest in him, hm?"

"W-What? No I didn't!" The girl had exclaimed with her cheeks slowly heating up. But it was true, she took an interest in the male that she had just met, his eyes were absolutely gorgeous and even if he only said one word, she could tell that his voice was just amazing. "Sure sure. Also, his speech is limited because it can trigger his technique. He can only speak in the ingredients of rice balls since he made those his safe words. He uses different words to release his cursed speech such as 'Don't Move', 'Return', 'Sleep', and so on for commanding."

"Woah, that's kinda sad. That he can only speak in the ingredients of rice balls. But wow, it seems that he is really strong." She commented, in awe with the power the male named Inumaki Toge had. She was surely hooked onto him and she wants to get close to him even though she doesn't know how exactly that would play out.

"Kelp." 

Her head turned to the doorway where she saw Inumaki standing, holding the 3 boxes that were left at the car. His head tilted slightly in confusion as he made his way inside, easily carrying the boxes and stacking them onto the others that were laid down already. 

"Hi, you're Inumaki Toge? Satoru told me we're going to be classmates and that you're also a cursed speech user?" Akari greeted the male, holding her hand out. Inumaki looked at her with wide eyes, before taking her hand and shaking it.

"Salmon." He replied, eyes slightly crinkled showing that he was smiling under the collar. She could only smile back as she felt excited of the day ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE I HOPE YGS LIKED IT UH ITS MY FIRST JJK FANFIC AND IM NOT THAT FAR INTO THE MANGA SO IM SORRY IN ADVANCED IF SOME SCENES FROM THE MANGA ARE DEPICTED WRONG ;-;


End file.
